


Gym AU - TobiSaku

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gym AU, Humour, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: TobiSaku. Modern AU. Gym AU. Fluff, that’s about it.





	Gym AU - TobiSaku

“Here,” said Tobirama from behind Sakura, placing a hand on Sakura’s back. Then he lifted it and pushed at a spot between her shoulder blades. “Squeeze here.” **  
**

Kneeling behind her on the bench, Tobirama remained steady as Sakura leaned forward ahead of him, lifting her arms up as they held the weights.

“Squeeze,” he said.

“The movement isn’t right yet,” said Sakura crossly. She lowered her arms again. Lifted once more. “There’s something off.”

Tobirama agreed. Climbing off the bench, he moved to stand in front of Sakura, watching as she lifted her arms once more.

“Again,” he said, scrutinizing her shoulders.

For the tenth time, Sakura lifted the weights as Tobirama, her trainer, watched her.

“Hold,” he said, reaching for her left arm. He adjusted it slowly. “Tilt your elbow in on this arm a bit more as you lift.”

He watched Sakura lift her arms once more, nodding once to himself before he came to kneel behind her on the bench again.

“Here,” repeated Tobirama. He pressed at the spot between her shoulder blades.

Exhaling as she lifted, Sakura squeezed—and this time, squeezed Tobirama’s finger.

In the mirror in front of them at the gym, Sakura caught Tobirama’s eye and smiled at him excitedly.

“Got it!” she said gratefully.

Tobirama nodded at her, his pride warming him internally.

* * *

Sweat dripping down her temples, Sakura looked over at Tobirama as they challenged each other on the rowing machines. Well, as Sakura challenged him. He had probably only agreed because he was hoping it would kill some of her energy.

“How are you not even sweating yet?” she demanded, sure she must look like a half-dead sea creature at that point, she was so damp.

Tobirama glanced at Sakura.

“I’m in better shape than you.”

Sakura rowed twice as hard and nearly fell off the rower when she accidentally lost her grip on the footrest.

Tobirama watched her flail.

* * *

They had been training at the same gym for months. Tobirama had moved on to training other athletes once Sakura finished her rehabilitation, but they remained in contact and met up regularly to train together ‘for fun’.

“So, I was thinking,” said Sakura one evening. She drank deeply from her water bottle as Tobirama did the same. They would be moving on to the mats next for stretching.

Tobirama watched her, listening.

“Would you like to get a coffee sometime?” she asked. She wanted to wait for his answer. She did. But she was also worried he would call her an idiot, so she turned to the pile of mats at their side.

“I don’t drink coffee.”

Sakura’s shoulder drooped and she sighed. She reached for a mat and dragged it down. Well, she’d tried.

To her mild surprise, Tobirama grabbed the next mat and pulled it down beside hers on the floor.

“Are you still doing the shoulder lifts?” he asked, looking at Sakura.

“Sometimes,” replied Sakura.

“Show me.”

Sakura glanced at the bench, but Tobirama shook his head. He looked pointedly at her mat.

With a sigh, Sakura sat down on her mat and felt the heat from Tobirama as he came to kneel behind her.

“Lean forward,” he reminded her.

“I know,” said Sakura, warmth rising in her cheeks as he got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Lifting her arms, Sakura expected the usual command from Tobirama, checking her form.

Then she felt Tobirama press his hand to her back. She waited for him to poke her with his index finger again, saying ‘squeeze’, but it didn’t come.

Sakura let her arms fall.

“Again,” said Tobirama.

Sakura lifted her arms again, more hesitantly.

“No,” he said, letting out a tight breath. “… Ask again.”

“Would you like to go for some kind of beverage that isn’t coffee?” asked Sakura awkwardly.

To her surprise, she felt his huff of amusement against the back of her neck. It ruffled her ponytail and warmed her cheeks.

“Tea would be fine,” said Tobirama, leaning closer. His chest pressed into her back, and Sakura froze as she felt the warmth of his mouth close to her throat.

“Tuck in your left elbow,” he whispered in her ear.

“Dammit,” said Sakura, blushing.

From behind her she felt Tobirama rub her back as he chuckled.


End file.
